Clear Night Sky
by Lamya Enka
Summary: What if Naruto had a twin sister? And what if Minato sealed the full Kyuubi into a little sloppy seal into Naruto's sister, Naito? (This will be rated M for some gore and language that happens later on. It might be a time travel fic too.)
1. Chapter 1- Birth of twins

Hey...this is my first Naruto fan fiction, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter one-Birth**

* * *

_When a baby is born, everyone celebrates._

"WAAAAAA"

_They all have smiles on their faces, especially when a couple has twins._

"I'm sorry Kushina, but you are too weak to take him back in. We have to do this."

_When a baby is born, they are not supposed to have a care in the world, or know what is going on until they are older. They are supposed to be innocent until they are at least seven or eight._

Minato Namikaze took his twins, Naruto and Naito, and ran to where the nine-tail was wreaking havoc on his beloved village. He was going to seal the Kyuubi in Naito with the Reaper Death Seal; at least she would have her brother, Naruto, and her mother, Kushina, looking after her after he was gone.

_A child just born should not have to know pain, or fear, or death._

As Minato seals the beast inside Naito, she starts to wail and cry in pain. Her once red hair bleaches to white and bright green eyes deepen while her pupils turn into fox-like slits. Her seal was a little sloppy from Minato when his hands were shaking with effort to keep alive, and because of this, when the Kyuubi was sealed inside her, they merged half way by accident. The child instantly was more aware of her surroundings, like an adult mind in a child body.

_A child should not have to see their parents blood dripping on them as they die holding them._

Naito felt the most terrible pain ever in her existence rush through her, and then she looked up to see a woman she could now say was her mother, and a man behind her that she thought was her father…and they were impaled through the gut. The claw slowly vanished as the rest of the Kyuubi was sealed, leaving the couple to crumble to the floor beside Naito. She watched in horror as blood pooled around her and what she supposed was her sibling beside her.

_No child should have to go through pain and fear on the first day of their lives._

Naito screamed and cried until someone picked her and her sibling up. He was old and had eyes that looked like they had seen many things too much in his life. The man looked sadly at the ground where his predecessors lay, and ran off to inform the council for the next course of action. Naito and Naruto slowly slept as the day caught up to them.

_Humans should know how to treat their own, and keep the small safe._

"KILL IT! THE FOURTH WOULD BE THANKFUL THAT WE FINISHED THE JOB!"

"Kill it! Do not let it survive!"

"Kill both! The demon has tainted the other, and we need to cleanse them!"

_On the first day of a child's life, it should know love, and joy, not pain. On the first day of life, a child should not hear that people want to kill it, or the bloodied tears of its parents. They should know that when they wake up…they will not be alone in a world that would rather have it dead at any moment._

"I am sorry Minato. I did what you wanted me to and no one will listen," said an old man as he walked solemnly down a street to an orphanage. He had Naruto in his left hand, who was asleep, and Naito in his right, who was staring up at the sky.

"To think, these children will have to go through a childhood that is bound to happen, and receive no help from me." The old man held in his tears as he walked into the orphanage to drop off the kids, and once the woman took them he left without saying goodbye. The woman that took the kids looked at them and went to put them in a cradle together. All the two children had was their names, and each other.

Naito Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki.

_This child, though, _had_ gone through that, and has been through worst. This is Naito's story._


	2. Chapter 2 - Beginnings and Endings

**Chapter two- Beginnings and Endings **

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you." A soft voice echoed through a small room in an apartment. "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Naruto, Happy Birthday to you." A girl of five was singing to her brother, who was her twin. Naruto smiled a blinding smile at Naito as she sang the melody to him. He always loved it when she sang, it was like nothing else mattered or happened, and all was right.

"Thanks, Nai!" The boy said cheerfully as Naito helped him slip into his hiding spot. Naito had, had so many attempts on her life for as far as she could remember, and she remembers even the first day of her life. She let her brother be oblivious to as much as she could get him away from, even letting the assassins that were after him get her instead. So far all he got was lonely and glares. Naito had gotten killed almost so many times that she made sure to find a spot to hide Naruto so he could be safe no matter what happened.

Naito would always get taken from him on October 10th, the day of the Kyuubi attack and their birthday, by a crowd of people. They would always do things to her that she would never want to happen to anyone else, even the ones who did it to her. She got tortured, for lack of a better word. She had so much done to her, that she could honestly say that she knew almost every way to hurt someone, and would say that if it didn't happen at least once a day then she would wonder what was wrong.

Scars littered her small body everywhere. She had many things carved into her that even Kyu-tou could not heal all the way when put through that much. She had _DEMON _and _KYUUBI_ or _KILLER_ carved all over her back. She never told the Third what was happening so that no one died from their stupidity. Naito had talked with the Kyuubi when she was just two, and had immediately found him as her father figure, but she told no one about it and kept it a secret that she knew about him. She and her brother were just kicked out of the orphanage and placed on the street about two years ago, and after a month on the street the Third Hokage had given them a place to stay. It was terrible and worn down, but at least they had a home.

A crowd had cornered her and Naruto, but she had thankfully hid him, and she was beat within an inch of her life. The Kyuubi had told her the story of the day he was sealed into her, and she could say it was not his fault. He was always nice to her, and helped to train her to fight and run.

She had learned to sow by him too, so she could find scraps of clothing from anywhere and make something that they could wear from them. Naruto wore a small, thin, black shirt and an orange sleeveless jacket over, with patched up black shorts, and Ninja shoes that the Third Hokage had gotten him as a present for wanting to go to the academy.

Naito wore scraps of clothing that she found at a training ground. They were all patched together to make a really big shirt on her that went to her mid-thigh; she added to it ever time it was getting short. It had lots of pockets on it, and she wore short-shorts under that you really did not get to see. She had found some ripened pants and sowed it to fit her as shorts. Her shirt had a hood and a red swirl on her back.

Naito had already read every book or scroll in the entire village, thanks to a thing Kyuubi taught her called, **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu. **She needed all the knowledge she could get to survive. Naito was extremely smart and could read anything once and memorize it. Naruto was smart but did not have photographic memory. Naito was careful what she taught him. She had him build up speed and endurance, and helped him read and write. Naito made sure that he could do calligraphy when he started to write so that if he wanted to he could do sealing when he was older, and did not have to work so hard. Naito had taught him how to cook, and do so many other things that would help him later in life.

Naruto was a big bundle of joy that always pranked someone who he did not like, while Naito was different. She only Talked to Naruto and was quiet where Naruto was loud. Naito was empty of emotions while Naruto made sure that he had enough for the both of them. Naruto made sure to always get attention, and Naito made sure to always be alone and unnoticed. She hated being trapped, or being near more than a couple of people at a time.

When Naito was satisfied that Naruto was hidden, she walked up to their door and waited for the intruders. She could fight them all and kill them easily or hide, but what would happen to Naruto when people went after her? Would they start to try to kill him too? No. It was safer to not fight and let them do whatever they wanted. They had nowhere else to go to hide or run to. As she waited for what she knew was to come, she heard people shouting in the distance, and it sounded like there was a lot of them.

* * *

_There were corpses everywhere, and rivers of blood. Children were screaming and thrashing around as they were ripped apart. Naito was looking down on this as if she was the thing that was causing all of this. She could see all the people that she grew up seeing, dying by her hand, or paw. Fire was everywhere, and people where trying to kill her. The-_

_Beep Beep _

Naito sat perfectly still. She had just gone through the worst mob yet, and she still could feel the sting of where they whipped and stabbed her. There had been a couple ANBU's that were helping the mob last night and the last thing she remembered was one shouting **SUICIDAL BREATH,** and then everything turned to nightmares and knew that there were ninja after her, but it was terrible to see that the ones that were assigned to guard her help all the people willing to kill her. She was really surprised that she even lived to see five, but Kyu-tou had never wanted her to die, so she thought that it was his interference that always saved her. She did not mind though, she would not leave her brother alone to this world.

Naito knows she should tell someone about the thing that they cast on her, but the only person that she trusted enough was Naruto. After last night, she didn't think that she would be so talkative to anyone, even Naruto at the moment, and she definitely did not want to tell Naruto what the villagers, the people that they saw every day, had done to her.

_Beep Beep _

She could feel her eyes slowly regrowing, and her arm slowly reforming. She had had so many things to heal from in the past that her healing was permanently extremely fast and could regrow many things, and her mind was ageing just a little faster than it was supposed to. The Kyuubi's energy had run through her veins so many times that she could honestly say that it was changing what she was, more so than having his genes running in her.

_Beep Beep _

She could hear the hospital machines all around her, and feel the warmth coming through the window. Naito sat up slowly and faced the window to get some fresh air in case it was open. She didn't think she would get over this, this time. They really took it far. She heard footsteps coming from the hall to the door, and soon enough it opened to let someone in.

"How are you feeling?" The voice came closer to her, and she tensed up before catching the scent of the person.

"Naito…" It was the Third Hokage. "I am sorry…This really has gone on long enough. Would you and your brother mind moving? I am sure that I can see if your mother left you any land." There was shuffling of another person as someone ran over to Naito's bed. She could identify the smell as her brother, so she did not react much when he hugged her.

"I thought that you didn't know our parents?" asked Naruto as he clung onto Naito.

"I was trying to protect you from anymore enemies, but seeing as what happened and has happened, I think you both deserve to know your heritage and more. I will talk about this in my office later today. Now you two should get some rest today. I will make sure that no one comes in while you sleep." His voice was like led to everyone in the room. Naito knew already what was sealed inside her, and knew who their parents were. It was not hard to tell, especially when she remembers them, but Naruto never knew. He was excited to know who they were, and what other secrets he could learn.

Naito's mother was Kushina, and so was Naruto's, but their fathers were different. Because of the seal, and partly because the Kyuubi hated the Fourth a lot, the Kyuubi had replaced Minato's genes with its own. Naruto still had those genes though, so they were twins with the same mother and different fathers.

Naruto was angry, though, at everyone in the village for harming his sister again. It seems like she was always in the hospital. He hated it. That was one of the reasons he wanted to join the ninja academy early, in fact at all. He could learn to defend her and keep her safe. She always kept him safe from harm, so when will someone do the same to her? Naruto had asked his sister if she wanted to join with him too, but she refused to go there. He knew that she could not stand to be near people much and he understood, that was why he never pushed it. He told her he would tell her everything and teach her everything that he learned there since she was not going to go. He was happy when she was fine with that, and maybe later convince her to be a ninja with him. Now they get to move and get to know who their parents were; he was happy, but wished that Jiji had told them before when Naito could be happier about the news. He could tell that she was going to be even more distant to people, maybe even run away from touch. He was also mad that Jiji had lied to them when he asked who their parents were.

Naruto made sure to always smile twice as big so he could smile for him and his sister. She never really showed much of what she was feeling, so he showed twice as much to make up for it. Naito had not cried since she was one, and had not screamed since she was two. She also never smiled anymore. When they were younger, she would have the smallest, but kindest smile. It would always cheer him up, but after a while it got smaller and smaller until it was no longer there. That was why his kept getting bigger and bigger, while hers was smaller to nonexistence.

Naito still had bandages covering her eyes, but she was not going to stay in a place that she could easily be targeted. There was no telling what would happen while she was here.

"Naru? Can you please come with me to the Hokage's tower? I would feel safer if we were with the Third while my eyes healed." Her voice was soft and just like a melody. She had only revealed her voice to Naruto, and did not really talk, but it did not affect her voice at all. She would always sing to him at nights. Naito had the biggest trust issues in the world, as well. The only one she trusted and will ever fully trust was Naruto, but that was because she grew up with him, even in the womb. Naito would not let anyone touch her that she did not know, she would refuse to stay in a closed room with any more than five people, and she never spoke around or to anyone that was not Naruto.

"OK. Maybe Jiji will tell us about our family and new home early. Let's go!" Naruto cheerfully jumped off toward the door waiting for his sister; even with her eyes covered she always knew where she was going. She once told him that her senses were so developed that she could 'see' just fine without her eyes, and if one sense was gone she would be fine. Naruto's senses were developed more than usual but not like hers.

Naito got up and walked to where she heard Naruto; she could use something like echolocation when her eyes were taken. The Kyuubi had taught her for when something like this happened, that way she was not as defenseless, and she did not heal fast enough. She and Naruto headed out to the tower after they snuck out of the hospital. Naruto hated it there, and Naito was just the same. Naito always had someone try and kill her while she was there, and Naruto just could not stand it for what they did to his sister.

When they were in the Hokage tower, Naruto and Naito skipped the woman at the desk near it and Naruto jumped into the office without any hesitation while Naito slowly walked into the room. They both headed for the desk the Third sat at.

"Jiji! We couldn't wait in that stingy old place, so we thought that it would be better for us to keep our boredom off here." Naruto happily told him. The third had expected them to come over and stay while Naito recovered, though, so he did not mind at all that they were going to be there all day. He might as well tell them everything so Naruto did not burst from the wait.

"Well, seeing as you two are here, I might as well start the story. Now, have a seat and I will begin." Both children sat on a couch as they listened to him. "Now first let's start with around five years ago…"

* * *

Naito and Naruto had lived in the forest of Death ever since the Third had given it to them. After the Third had told them about everything that one day, Naito's eyes had grown back, but their color had changed to deep silver, void of all her once green coloring, but still had fox like slits.

Their house had been used by the chunin exams, but that was fine with them. Naruto had taught her everything that he learned; even if Naito already knew it she still let him think that it was new to her. He even taught her everything he learned in the ANBU, and when he went on a training trip with Jiraiya.

Naruto had grown and gained a lot of friends while Naito only had him and Kyu-tou, as the Third had died a long time ago. Naruto was loved by a lot and Naito was still hated as much as the day she was born, but no one dared to go as bad as it had been when she was younger because they loved her brother. She was still silent, but more powerful than anyone thought. She could go against five s-class ninjas at once and still come out alive and the winner, but she refused to tell or show anyone even her brother. She never joined the ninja ranks either, she was always at her home, painting or singing, or dancing, or gardening; Kyu-tou had helped her when she had a nightmare, which was every day because of **SUICIDAL BREATH,** because she refused to tell anyone about it. She eventually stopped trying to sleep for a couple of days or months at a time, leaving her a lot of time on her hands to learn new things.

Naruto was gone most of the time, but since he always came back she was fine with it, she was never really alone since Kyu-tou was with her. She had always called Kyuubi, Kyu-tou since he was technically her father by genes, and he had been like one to her. He was mainly in his human form most of the time.

Her mindscape was split, one side being a forest with rain pouring down in a never ending patter, and the other side was an empty space with a never ending snow covered plain. It always snowed on that side, and in the middle, on both sides, stood a giant Sakura tree. Half of it was in the rain and half in the snow, as its petals fell everywhere, never becoming bare.

Naruto had been through a lot, ever since the Fourth Shinobi War started. She had told him that at the last battle she would help and join him on the battle field, and he had the biggest smile on his face. He still did double his emotions for her too, and she was grateful. At least one of them could have happiness, even through the war. A lot of Naruto's friends had died at the beginning of the war, and they had been spread thin. Even after all the Nations had joined together to defeat the organization Akatsuki, the nation was losing. There were corpses everywhere you turned.

The last battle was taking place on the burnt remains of Konoha, and Naruto and Naito were facing all that was left of the Akatsuki: Pein, Madara, Kabuto, Sasuke, and the millions of Zetsus. Everyone else had died, and those who were left could not fight. It was the final stance, and Naruto looked like he was about to drop dead, while Naito was trying to get to him and end this. They had been fighting nonstop for two days, and it was amazing that Naruto was not down yet.

Naito could handle anything that was thrown at her, had been since she could remember, but one thing she could never handle, was Naruto dying and being taken from her. She and Naruto had been working on a seal that would go back in time. Naruto was devastated that all his friends had died and Naito could never see her brother in pain. It was a seal that would allow both of them to travel back in time; they had completed it just before Konoha was burned to the ground, and Naito had tattooed in into her skin, but never got to do the same to Naruto since there was no time. One seal was below her Death seal (Kyuubi's seal), one on each of her upper arms, and one on her upper thigh of her left leg.

She had made it so that if she used it, then Naruto would be pulled back with her, but it was not tested yet, well, now was a good time to test it; the worst that could happen is it failing to work. Pumping as much chakra as she had left into the seals, she rushed to Naruto. After grabbing him, she activated it and disappeared. All that was left, a sign that they even existed, was a small headband that Naruto had lost on the ground in blood, with the Leaf symbol on it.


	3. Chapter 3- Rescue and Ramen

**Chapter Three - Rescue and Ramen**

* * *

Naito woke up to the feeling of grass under her and the sound of muffled screaming. She jumped into action at the sound of the screaming and looked around, and found Naruto unconscious near her. She picked him up and carried him piggy-back style. Naito then proceeded to find the source of the screaming. The ran off through the trees, but within a minute of starting the search she found a team of ANBU on the ground dead, except one that was on the ground beneath an enemy.

Know that Naruto would hate her if she did nothing she put him down on a branch and rushed to kill the man attaching the ANBU. When he dropped dead, she threw him to the side to see the ANBU that was attached. He had blond hair and had most of his cloths, and mask, torn off him. After a while of the man tightly closing his eyes, he eased them open to see what was happening and where the Iwa-ninja went. The man looked up and saw a retreating form of a girl, and after looking at his dead team, he decided to get answers from her.

Naito had done her job to help him have a chance, so now she had to get back to her brother. He was just waking up when she got to him.

"Naito? Wha-" Naruto suddenly snapped awake and jumped into a defensive stance. " Where the hell is he!? What happened? The last thing that I remember was being surrounded." Naito let him look around first, and after he gasped, she then went to answer him, but before she could a voice interrupted her.

"Who are you and why are you here?" It was the man that she had helped. Naito went behind Naruto in a blinding speed that no one could ever hope to get. Naruto took one good look at the stranger and nearly let his jaw hit the floor. The man standing right before him looked just like his father.

Naito put a hand on Naruto to get his attention and then whispered into his ear, "I had to use the new seal that we were making. There was no other way. Everyone was losing and I could not care for a world without the only person in it that I care about." She then stood up full height and looked at the stranger without any emotion on her face like always.

Naruto widened his eyes at that. So that could mean that they are so far in the past that his father was still alive. He quickly turned to the stranger and spoke to the man.

"Tell me, who are you and where do you come from?"

The man looked at them for a while before speaking, thinking that if the girl had saved him then it was ok for him to give them at least that much.

"I am Minato Namikaze, and come from the village hidden in the leaf. Now tell me, who are you." Naruto was really shocked that it was indeed his father, but the man looked around 17 maybe 18. Naruto and Naito had made a cover story for their names and stuff for when they went back in time, so he told the man just what it was.

"I am Naruto and this is my twin sister Naito. We were on our way to Konoha when we ran into you. Do you mind if we go back with you to the village?" Naruto said softly after seeing what Minato looked like. He did not want to scare the man away. Minato just looked at the two of them, and after deciding, he nodded his head slowly.

Naruto was relieved at that and had almost missed it when Minato finally passed out from all that had happened to him. Naruto carried him piggy-back while Naito talked to him.

"Everyone that had died in the past ten years from the war will be alive, and Konoha is still standing. Be ready for when you go there. It is not that you have lost everything, but have gained it all again. Just remember that." Naruto nodded as what was happening finally hit him. He could save all those that had died, or change all the people who were going to ruin things like the Uchiha coup de ta. It had been devastating when the Uchiha had started attaching a lot of the clans one night, and had to be killed off. Only Sasuke and Itachi had survived that day, and Itachi had run off as a missing-nin a few days later.

He could not tell His dad that they were related or anyone about anything, so it was just him and Naito that would ever know hopefully. He had to act like all his precious people are strangers and start all over. Tears started to stream down his face as he thought he was all alone.

Naito knew that he was forgetting that she would be with him, and ignoring her own small feelings, she started to sing to him to comfort him for a while, for at least until he could cope with it.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Naruto looked over at her as he heard Naito sing in her angle like voice. It never stopped to help him when something happened and he started to feel down or scared. He listened as they continued on toward Konoha, the place that he promised to keep safe, and now promises to never let it go down, like it did when they grew up.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

They had stopped as Naito continued to sing while Naruto rested. He had been through a battle, went back in time, and was having an emotional breakdown. They would stop for the day and rest, then continue when Minato woke up.

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when music's gone_

_Gone_

Naruto had his eyes closed and listened to Naito. Minato was laid next to him, while Naito had started a fire.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_La La (La La)_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh (Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift if you are wondering) _

As Naito stopped she saw that Naruto was finally sleeping, curled up next to the fire. Naito had a long night ahead of her watching these two. She had a suspicion that they had landed back in the time that the Third Shinobi War was still taking place. She would have to make sure that both of the boys did not wake up, or get hurt until they were back at Konoha.

Minato woke up to the sound of a fire and warmth. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked around. Naruto was sleeping on the other side of the fire, but when he looked for Naito he did not find her. He slowly got up and looked more for where the girl was, before noticing that his cloths had been replaced with black pants, lose short sleeve shirt, and blue Ninja shoes. All of his wounds have been healed too.

He looked back a Naruto and saw that he was wearing something close to what he was wearing. As Minato looked up from him he saw a flash of white, and when it paused he saw that it was Naito, and she was silently fighting some Iwa-nin. As the person she was fighting dropped dead, she turned back to where he was and walked to him. Minato was amazed that she had fought and had never noticed. She stopped just a few feet from him and crouched down to look into his eyes.

Minato was captivated by how she looked. Naito had silver eyes and white hair that went to her mid-back. She was wearing what looked like a dress that went to her mid-thigh and was made of all types of material. She had on no shoes, and looked like she had no expression. When she tilted her head at him, he blushed. He had stared at her for a while; Jiraiya would have teased him to no end if he found out.

"Why do you want to go to Konoha?" Minato blurted out after a minute. _Smooth Minato, smooth. _He thought after saying that. She just started at him before putting her index finger in front of her mouth, expression not changing at all. She got up slowly and motioned for him to continue to sleep. Minato just stared at her for a while, thinking. A minute went by and he finally did as was asked and went back to sleeping. He could get some answers in the morning.

Naito just went to a tree and climbed it to get a good view of Minato and Naruto if something happened, and then fell silent as she just watched them sleep.

**Don't worry. I will stay up with you so you are not alone.** Kyu-tou assured her. She hated being alone, and yet it was a blessing to her. If she was alone, then she knew that she was safe for at least a moment, and that moment was all she wanted. Naito looked up at the clear night sky thinking if her life would ever be as peaceful and beautiful as the night, but shook her hear away of the stupid thinking. It was stupid to ask of a life that was peaceful. It was too selfish. How could she want something like that when she needed to keep Naruto safe, or keep the future of the fourth war only a bedtime story?

No, it was too selfish for her to even entertain the thought of peace for her. Naito looked back down at the two sleeping figures and waited.

Minato woke up after Naruto just by a minute. They were both greeted by the sight of something that looked like a stew that smelled wonderful. Naruto had his mouth-watering and Minato's eyes were dreamily as they stared at the food. Naito handed them both a bowl and a spoon that was filled with the food. Naruto had five bowls and Minato two by the time they were done.

"Naito? Aren't you going to have some?" asked a concerned Naruto as he looked at her. Naito just shook her head and started to clean up their campsite. Minato just watched her for a while before turning to Naruto.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure! Go right ahead." Naruto happily said to Minato.

"Um…Why do you want to go to Konoha?" Minato asked slowly.

"Well…I kind of hated being alone and without people all around me, so I wanted to go and join a ninja village. I have heard of the place and thought it would be a great place to stay." Naruto pouted at the beginning and then turned to look at the sky as if remembering something. Minato just stayed quiet, letting him go into his own world.

Naito was finished getting everything ready a little after Naruto went quiet. They headed out with Naito in the back and Naruto and Minato side by side in the front. It was late afternoon by the time they had reached Konoha, and Minato escorted them to the Hokage tower. Minato then left them with Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage. After Naruto told him of them wanting to stay and a little about them, Sarutobi agreed to it and gave them the time they were going to be tested, and if they passed they would be put on watch for a month. After hearing that Naito did not like to interact with people, he had given them a place to live in at the ANBU Housing.

Now Naruto and Naito were at their new house at the ANBU, and were looking around. Naito was placing seals all over the place to make it safe, and Naruto was getting ready to go shopping for some food and some supplies to make his new home more to his liking. The place was room _609_ and had two rooms, bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. They only had one person other than themselves that lived on that floor, and they were right beside them in room _608, _though they had yet to find out just who it was.

Naito had just placed the seals in the place when Naruto got back with two bags of food and supplies. It was around 9 when Naruto was fast asleep. Naito was in her room talking to Kyu-tou, when she wanted to go and take a walk. Slipping out of the house, she started to walk aimlessly, until she came to the laundry room. Seeing as she needed to wash something anyway, she went inside. She unsealed some clothing that was in the seal on her arm, she began to wash it. While she was doing that, Kyu-tou was talking and relaxing her, and she had accidently let her Chakra be unsuppressed.

She had always suppressed it, ever since she started to work with Chakra. That way she could hide from people and keep it hidden that she knew how to work with Chakra, and had suppressed it nonstop, even in sleep, since then. Now though, she let it slip a little without knowing it.

Minato was reading a scroll in his living room when he felt a soft, almost feather like warmth, coming from somewhere. It was so soft and so gentle that it took him a couple of minutes to release that it was Chakra. He was startled to know that it had taken him a while to recognize it, even though no one but people as good as him could not even notice it. He put up his scroll and headed out to where he felt the Chakra. He was curious about who had Chakra like that.

When he reached the source, he was really surprised at what he saw. It was Naito, and she had her guard down a little. The look on her face was soft, but somehow still looked emotionless. He eyes were half-shut, and she looked somehow empty. She was washing something, and standing in the dimly lit room all alone. About a minute after he was staring at her, she turned to him.

Instantly everything blanked even further, though it was hard even for him to tell. She stared at his as if assessing if he was dangerous, and then turned back to what she was doing. Minato was bright red after being caught staring again, but quickly pushed it back down. He watched as she calmly put the cloths in the washing machine and come walking to him. She stopped just in front of him and watched him, while his face slowly pinked. She was about his height, maybe a couple of inches shorter, and her eyes were so intense up close.

After a moment of staring again, he quickly shook himself and realized that he was in the way of the door and had not said why he was there watching her. God, he sounded like a stalker.

"Ah…..Sorry. I was just following where I felt your Chakra and …..uh…. I was just curious…and…..um…..I was just…." He was trying to come up with something but failed to think of a single thing to say.

Naito was yelling at herself for letting her Chakra slip, and suppressed it as soon as she heard him say that. Seeing him at a loss of words, she did what she never did in the past… she spoke to someone other than Naruto. It was probably because he was close enough in looks and a little in personality that made her decide that it was ok to say something to him, so in a quiet and soft voice she spoke to him.

"I am sorry to have disturbed you. It won't happen again." She retreated more into herself again as her eyes held such an intense presence. It looked like it was soft, sad, and something that Minato could not identify, but it was only there for a second before Naito went past him and back to her room.

Minato was left shocked where he was. He had never heard her voice, but when he did it was the best thing her ever heard. He promised himself that he would get her to talk more. He was more shocked at what she said as well and how she looked. Why would she suppress her Chakra? It was so gentle and soothing to him, that he would not mind being bathed in it non-stop. Why was Naito even at ANBU anyway? Did the Hokage tell them to come here? He wondered what room Naito and Naruto lived in.

It had been a week since Naruto and Naito had come to Konoha and they had just passed the test that Sarutobi had given them. Naito had figured out that her Chakra control was not as good from using the time travel seal, and fixed it before going to do the test. Sarutobi had Naruto join the ANBU and Naito was pressured into going into the ANBU as well, or else she would have to leave Naruto and the village behind. She could honestly say that she felt like killing the Hokage about threating her, but Naruto had agreed with him. It really hurt to think that Naruto thought that she was expendable and needed to do this. He knew that she would not serve in the ninja force because she really felt no need to help all the bastards that lived in the place.

She joined, though, and received an ANBU uniform with a Lion mask. Naruto received the same, but with a Ferret mask. Now Naito was in her room, alone in the house, reading a story. Naruto was on a mission, and won't back for a week. She hated that they forced her into this, and how she now had to let someone order her to do things; she hated that she had to go and work in a team that she would not trust to even be near, and she hated how it was now.

It was starting to rain hard outside as Naito stopped reading to watch it. Rain always made her feel safe, especially when it was night as well. It meant that no one was outside and that people would stay away for even a moment, and she could be alone. Her mind went blank as she watched contently at the rain fall. She loved the rain. After an hour of watching the rain, Naito heard a knock at her door. Getting up and answering it, she found out that it was someone who was delivering a mission to her room. It was an S-class mission for a week, and she was to leave in an hour. She wanted to stay in the safe rain and listen to it for hours.

This was the reason that she did not join the Ninja force; if she did not get moments like the one before the mission, then she would never be able to deal with things like she has been successfully for a while. At least the mission was a solo, but why would her first mission ever be a solo? Naito sighed and got ready, putting on the ANBU uniform slowly and quietly while listening to the rain as much as she could.

Naito had finished the mission in just two days. The Hokage was really surprised that she was that efficient. Not only would going to the requested spot in the mission take two days to three to get there, but the mission to kill someone would have taken a bit of time as well. It should have taken her a lot longer than just three days. That means that he could use her for most of the missions that are rather urgent and have no one that could take it. It seemed that the war could finally go their way, with a little help of over timing, but she would never notice. That mission had been Naito's first and she never was in the Ninja force until recently, so she should not really know that it was dangerous and terrible for him to over load her.

"Ah, Naito. You came back early! Well it is a good thing to, leave a clone with me to write the written report about it while I get you on a mission that cannot really wait." Naito just stared at him for a moment and then created a shadow clone. She had run at top speed to travel to the target and kill him, still not once stopping, and then coming back. She did not want to protest to him that every ninja was given some down time after missions; for fear that he would do something like force her out of the village, so she just did as he told her.

"Here," he handed her three scrolls, "These are in the same area and need to be done in at most a month. You will be going on the front line there to help our forces push back Iwa. Then next one will be another assassination in that area, and the last is to retrieve something from Hachō Village. Please hurry and get these done. Once you drive back forces in Iwa a bit away from our border, go on and complete the other two, and remember this shall take not more than a month. Understood?" The Third Hokage gave her a sharp look that he thought would affect her in some way, but really didn't, and spoke in a 'Hokage voice'.

Naito just nodded and jumped out the window of his office to complete the mission. She raced out of the village and went to back up the borders.

Naito had fought nonstop since she arrived as back up to help keep Iwa away. There were so many of them, and there corpses were piling high from her killing them at high speeds. She had been there for just about a week and was about to stop hunting them since it was a little ways from the border. She needed to go and complete the other missions that were assigned to her; there would be no rest for her until she did them.

**You need to rest once you get back. I will not stand for my little kit to go on another mission for a couple of days to rest from these. That old man better let you get some quiet time before I bite off his head. ** Kyu-Tou had been mad for a while that the Third was doing this to her; sending her on mission after mission. All S-class at that. Naito just silently nodded her head and wished for it to rain when she got back. She hated being forced to do this, and hated that they interrupted her when she felt relaxed.

It had been three weeks since she had gotten the missions, and she was finally home. She could finally sleep and relax for a minute. Naito ran to the Hokage tower to hand in all of her reports before heading to the apartment that she and Naruto shared.

When she saw the Hokage she gave all of her written reports that she did not the way so she could rest when she got back, but before she could go, someone ran into his office and started screaming.

"WE NEED BACK UP FOR ANBU TEAM ALPHA! They are surrounded by almost a hundred Iwa nin, and their captain is too wounded to fight them off." He sounded rushed and frantic, but Naito did not care, she just wanted to sleep for once.

"Naito….I am sorry that you cannot sleep. This is an emergency and you are the only one that I can send out. Will you please go." The third really meant to say it as a question and ask her softly so that she would not quiet and be angry at all the missions in a row, but it sounded hard and steely instead.

Naito just nodded her head without looking at either one of them and rushed out of the tower at top speed while swallowing a soldier pill to keep her going at her pace.

It did not take her long to reach the team, though she was really faster than basically everyone in the village, and once she was there she saw that they were about to be taken by the enemy. Quickly and quietly, Naito ran and sliced all the heads near them off. It took her only about 10 minutes to kill all the men that came near and were within sight, and once she was done she went to look at all the injured ANBU.

Minato and his team were coming back from their mission when they ran into a small army of ninja and were ambushed. They had fought really good until Minato got one of his tendons sliced off on his leg and then the other with the same fate. Then they were losing and almost killed, and he was dead weight. Just when he thought that it was all over, some ANBU with a Lion mask came to their rescue. He was amazed at how quickly and efficiently they killed off most of the enemies, except a few that ran away really fast.

When Lion was walking to them after having defended them from over a hundred nin like it was nothing, his whole and him were awe. This must be one of the new recruits that Hokage-sama had told him about. No wonder he had them join. Lion then healed all of his teammates before turning to him. He was even more surprised that it was a female that had saved them and done that. She was really good. She came up and quickly fixed his tendons and gave them each a soldier pill.

"Thanks. We would have been a goner if you haven't shown up when you did." Hawk spoke to her. He sounded like he was flirting with her too….but Lion did not respond. She just walked off in the direction toward Konoha; in fact, they had not heard her speak yet. His whole team just watched as she began to run back in the direction of Konoha before following her. Why had she stayed quiet? And how did she get there in time to save his team? Konoha was at least half a day away, and they had only sent a messenger back there after he turned to dead weight.

When they got back to Konoha, everyone went to the tower. The Hokage was relieved to find that everyone was safe and sound. He let Team Alpha report before turning to Naito and talking to her forgetting that the team was still in the room.

"Thank you for doing that. I am sorry to send you out like that after you had just gotten back from your missions. You can take a couple of days of rest unless something urgent comes up again. I will see you in five days." Naito just nodded and went out the window to her apartment before anything else was going to happen that would need her. She wanted to sleep.

Minato was shocked to find that Lion had been on a mission before going to save his team and him. She looked like it was nothing! And she was probably exhausted before coming to their rescue. He really wanted to find out who she was, so he stayed behind after his team went to speak with the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama…Who is Lion? I really want to know who she is."

"Oh! Minato I forgot that you were there. Lion is someone you have met. You will have to figure it out, as I am sorry to tell even you that I am not allowed to tell you. It is the least I can do for her is keeping her identity secret even from comrades for all that we are making her do." _Without really telling her that we are doing this to her and forcing her into the force…._

"Oh…Well ok then. I will, but can you at least give me Naruto's house number? I have been meaning to talk to him for a while, but I have no idea where he lives."

"Lives? Why, Naruto lives right next to you. They are in 609, though you will have to check to see if he is on a mission at the moment." Minato was really surprised that Naruto and Naito lived that close to him. That must have been why he saw Naito so easily that day, but then how come he has no bumped into them again? _Well…they could have been on a mission or something, or I was when they were not. I could try to go see now while I still get the chance._ Minato just nodded his head to the Hokage and walked off heading to see if wither were home and willing to go out to eat with him just to chat or something.

Naito had showered and gotten on her stitched dress and shorts before heading to snuggle in the bed to sleep when she got back into her apartment after eating. She was just about to drift off to sleep when a knock came to her door.

**I will kill whoever it is that is trying to keep you from sleep, and then I will laugh as I dance all over their grave.**

Naito agreed to let him do it too if she could, but then she would have to explain why someone is missing and that would make her lose less sleep, so she just answered the door. When she opened it, she saw the guy that she had saved when she was first here in the past. Minato.

"Uh….Hi…..um I just got back from a mission and um….I was kinda wondering if you would want to come and eat with me since we are neighbors and I wanted to get to know you…" _That totally just sounded weird, and like jiraiya a little. _Minato was starting to question why he had asked in the first place, and was extremely embarrassed when she said nothing for a while.

Naito just looked at him. He disturbed her sleep because he wanted to eat with her? Fuck that-

"Hey Minato! Why are you here?" Naruto had just gotten off of his mission and came home to Minato standing in front of what he was sure was a Naito that was about to do something to him that would not be pretty.

"Ah! Naruto! I was just wondering if you and your sister would want to come and eat with me since I never really got to know you guys and we are neighbors. Do you guys want to come? I know a really great Ramen place." Naruto said yes right after he said Ramen, no matter what happened to him he could always do with some Ramen, and after Naruto stared at Naito she nodded her head wanting to kill every one of them.

They had headed to a Ramen shop called Ichiraku and Naruto sat in the middle of the stand, Minato on his left, with Naito on Naruto's right in a corner. Naruto quickly ordered 10 bowls, while Minato ordered 2 and Naito just some tea.

"So mind telling me about yourself, Minato?" Naruto asked after his 5th bowl of noodles.

"Uh, sure. I am Minato Namikaze, I am eighteen years old. I like my friends, training, and reading. I dislike liars, tomatoes, and doing nothing when someone really needs help. My dream is to become Hokage. How about you?" Minato asked him slowly as he finished his first bowl of ramen. He was really amazed at how much and fast Naruto at the ramen.

"I am Naruto, I am eighteen years old. Sorry but I have not used a last name for a while, so I don't really use it either. I like ramen, being around people, my precious people, and training. I hate the three minutes it takes to make ramen and bullies. My dream….hm…. well I could make it the same as yours to have something fun to do!" Naruto cheered out as Minato just pouted at him.

"What about you, Naito?" Minato asked after he was done pouting.

"She is Naito, and is eighteen years old. She likes to stay alone, read, me, and the rain and night, as well as a couple other stuff. She hates to many things to really list, like people, and I really don't think she has a dream. I am sorry that I am telling you instead of her, but she has only ever spoken to me. I don't know why, but I am the only one that has ever heard her. Don't worry though, I know her well enough that I can speak for her most of the time." Naruto said as a big smile was on his face. Naito did not even twitch what so ever, expecting him to do it for her.

Minato was confused why she never spoke to anyone else, and why she hated people. It did explain why she never said a thing when he first met her, though. But he had heard her speak at the laundry room, and Naruto said that she never speaks unless it is to him. Maybe since they look-alike, she decided that it was ok, even with how little she spoke?

Before long they were all heading home, with Naito just a foot behind them. Once everyone was home, they split up and went on with what they were doing. Minato and Naruto got showers and got ready for bed, as Naito just jumped in bed and dropped to deep sleep, even knowing that she could only get a couple of hours if the nightmares woke her up, and if they did not really bother her then she could just deal with them and sleep for at least a day.


	4. Chapter 4- Paper and Lullabies

Sorry if this is a little short. I really did not want to write anymore than this in this chapter...I kinda feel lazy..

Enjoy the Story~

* * *

**Chapter Four- Paper and Lullabies **

* * *

Naito slept for almost three days straight after having all those missions in a row. Her nightmares were bad, but not so bad that she would let it ruin her sleep, and she was grateful that Kyu-tou forced her body to stay asleep for that long as well. As she got up, she stretched and worked out all the kinks. Naito got out of her room, and walked into the kitchen to eat. She picked out some ramen and started to boil water, while getting some tea from her fridge.

Just as she was pouring water into her ramen cup, someone knocked at the door. Naito stopped and stared at the door before getting back to her food. After a minute of the knocking, Naruto got up and got the door. When it was open, Naruto saw Minato still in his pajamas, and standing in the door way sleepily.

"Hey, Naruto, do you mind coming with me in an hour for some training?" Minato asked after a yawn. Naruto immediately perked up from his sleepy haze and nodded happily.

"Sure! Why don't you have breakfast with me and Nai while you are here?"

"Uh? Oh, sure, why not?" Minato was let in and they both came to the kitchen to find Naito with a book in hand reading while eating ramen.

"Hey! You ignored the door and made me get up didn't you?! Lazy ass, could you at least been kind enough to boil some water for me to eat ramen with you?" Naruto gave her a hopeful gaze as she turned to him. Naito just stared at him before returning to read and flicking a hand at the kettle that was still steaming. Naruto cheered and ran over to it to make some ramen.

**Wow, and he is telling you that _you_ are the lazy one. **

"…You know…Ramen is not really a breakfast food….." Minato said after watching them with ramen. Naito looked at him before closing her book, and getting up. She went to the fridge and got out two eggs, rice, chicken, and some vegetables. She went to the stove and cooked them as Minato just stared.

**Poison**** his food, and stab him repetitively. Then get me out of here so that I can eat him. **

Naito just acted like nothing at all had just suggested to kill a person and eat him.

"Well? Are you going to sit or just stand there all day?" Naruto asked around his ramen. Minato just nodded slowly before going to sit next to Naruto, while watching Naito cook. When Naito was done cooking, everything looked and smelled really great to Minato that his mouth started to water. Naito just got out two plates and placed them in front of Minato and Naruto, then filled them up with all the food that she made.

After breakfast Naruto and Minato went out to train while Naito went to her room to read in silence, and ended up talking to Kyu-tou as well.

_What do you suggest that I start on first? We really need to find a way for the past not to repeat itself. _

**How about Obito? He was the one that had really started it all, kinda. If we keep him from getting crushed by that boulder and safely back to Konoha then we won't have to worry as much about him turning into a Madara fanatic. **

_Fine with me, but that is not for at least a couple more months. Minato is still in the ANBU, and I don't think that he is going to stop any time soon unless something big happens._

**Well we could focus on helping the war go better on Konoha's side, and keep Yahiko alive so Nagato does not have a reason to go crazy and make him into a path.**

_Am I too late to do that? I will try anyway at least. So first keep Yahiko alive without being noticed, and hey...what about Donzo? He was really bad before he died, and really ruined at lot of things._

**We could kill him and make it look like it was something during the war, and he just got unlucky. **Kyu-tou grinned as much as he could in Naito's mind at the suggestion. Naito was fine with killing him so she just agreed that she would later, after she helped Yahiko. Before they could continue on with their conversation, someone came and knocked on the front door. When she answered it was an ANBU, telling her that the Hokage wanted to see her. Before she could begin to walk, the ANBU disappeared. So she walked to the Hokage tower, and waited at his window for him to notice, and tell her what this was all about.

**If this is another mission, I am going to eat him.** Kyu-tou was happily singing in her head about it the whole time.

"Ah, Naito, you startled me." _I didn't even notice her until I turned around! How the hell does she do that to even a KAGE? "_. I am glad you are here. I wanted to ask you if you could help me with this paperwork. I need to go somewhere this afternoon and I need to really get this done. I am sorry to disturbed you for this but no one else was free. Will you?"

**I fucking wonder why no one was free. In fact I think we are not free to do this either.**

_What are you talking about?_

**We are going to spend the rest of the day sleeping and ignoring him. See? We are pretty busy the whole time to do something like this. **

_…I would laugh right now, but I don't really want to..._

**Just let it out Kit. It will be really funny if you just burst out laughing for no reason, and they thought that you were actually insane.**

_That really sounds fun...but..._

**Come on~ **

_..._

Naito just nodded her head that she would help and got to work on it so that she could get out of there as soon as she could. She hated being around people, especially one's that she does not trust, and talking with Kyu-tou was making her stand there and stay longer. She could not really say no to the Third, now could she? He might order her to do it all on her own instead of just helping...

* * *

Naruto had just ended the practice with Minato, and he had won. It was kind of sad how fast Naruto won too. They were about to return home when a girl came onto the field. She was running up really fast to Minato, and they both collided and fell to the ground, while Naruto just stood there watching with a confused face on.

"Minato! I have not seen you in such a lot time! Why the hell did you not come visit me when you got back on your mission?" Minato watched as Kushina raged on and on. She looked really angry that he had not seen her in a while. He _was _going to go see her after he got a shower, but since she was here now he might as well talk to her for a while before heading home.

"Sorry, Kushina. I was actually going to visit you today after my spar with Naruto, but I guess you got to me first." Minato chuckled a little before Kushina got off of him and helped him up.

"Well you could have come to me before you run off to fight! I could have watched! You are getting me Ramen as an apology!"

"Hey, who are you?" Naruto called out from behind them. He already knew who she was, but it was good to act like he did not since this was not him time period. Minato just turned red at being seen like that, and Kushina stared at Naruto before realizing there was someone there and was asking her something.

"Oh! Sorry. I am Kushina Uzumaki. I am Minato's friend! You must be Naruto. Sorry if I am being a little rude, but I have a date with Ramen, and Minato is comming. Maybe I will see you later!" She had dragged Minato with her as she walked really fast away. After they left Naruto just headed home not really minding at all.

_Wait. _He stopped dead in his tracks in front of his shower. _Kushina said that they were _friends_ not anything else. I had to get Naito to help me get them together before long._

* * *

"Thank you Naito for all your help. We really got it done fast, look, it is only a couple of hours since you came."

**It was six fucking hours, and already 8. What the hell does he have to do that is this late? I say that he was fucking lying about needed some help so he could be somewhere.**

_I agree, but it is best not to say anything. I should have just done what you wanted and left...He might make me do more and it would force me to stay longer than I want to if I ask. He might get me to do something else if I give him the chance….._

**….Run.**

Naito nodded to the Hokage and jumped out the window, heading to her home. She was never going to say that she was free again if he asked about it. No way was she doing anymore paperwork. When she came home, Naito heard Naruto was in the shower, and decided to make him something to eat when he got out. She was just done cooking when Naruto stepping into the kitchen in his sleeping cloths.

"Hey, Nai, I saw Kushina today. Apparently she and Minato have not yet gotten together." Naruto sat down at the table as Naito gave him some rice, and vegetables. She sat just across him with tea in her hands.

**If you kill Minato and leave Kushina to be devastated I would love you forever.**

_... And you wonder why humans do not really like demons..._

"And you want me to help you bring them together?" She asked quietly after having some of her tea. She let some of her Chakra out to sooth Naruto like she had done when he was young. The effect was immediate, as he sighed and had a more relaxed posture.

"Would you?"

"I do not mind helping you with anything."

**Nooooooooo~ **

_Oh, be quiet. Naruto wants them together, so I will help him. Besides it is always funny to watch him mess it all up more._

**...I taught you well Kit. I taught you well, but you could always just kill Minato~**

After Naruto finished eating he went to bed, but not before asking her one last thing.

"Would you sing to me tonight?" Naito did not answer; she just stood up and walked with him to his room. As the lights went out and the moon came through the window, Naito started her song.

_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

**I love this song.** Kyu-tou started to slip into a half asleep stated from listening to her. He really loved it when she sang.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_( singing Mmm and_

_aaaahhh with the melody )_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

Naruto was out before the song even finished, but Naito just continued it in case he could hear it in his sleep. Kyu-tou fallowed just after Naruto into haunting melody fills the quiet night as it continued to fly into the room from Naito.

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

Her voice died out into the night as the song ends, and she goes from his room and back to being alone in her own. She would not wake Kyu-tou up for a while, at least she could let him have some sleep in peace.


End file.
